Have A Little Hanyou
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: sorry folks, suspended indefinately
1. The Accident

**Chapter One: The Accident**

"Kagome get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"But Inuyash..." she was cut off and he again shouted, "Get going!" The massive demon in front of him lunged down, attempting to smash Inuyasha into the ground. He quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Kagome decided to listen to him and ran in the opposite direction, away from the battle. Inuyasha leapt into the air and swung Tetsusaiga at the demon's arm. The monster's aura was so powerful, it drove Tetsusaiga off.

"Hiraikotsu!!" Songo yelled, tossing her boomerang like weapon at the demon. It too was forced back by the monster's energy. She swooped down on Kilala and caught her reflected weapon.

"Songo, let me take care of its aura!" Miroku yelled. He reached into his robe and removed several scrolls of paper. Miroku chanted quietly as the scrolls shot towards the demon, piercing its red-ish aura and attached to its skin. They glowed light blue and sank beneath the surface. Then its entire body shone the same color as its energy evaporated. Songo tossed her Hiraikotsu again and it easily sliced into the demon, leaving a large gash along its upper arm. The monster let out a terrible yell and released an energy beam towards her. Kilala easily dodged it and swooped down to counter as it continued to follow her. The demon then, spotted Inuyasha charging toward it again and let out another beam.

"Wha…" was all Inuyasha managed to say before he disappeared into the massive energy blast. Kagome heard his yell and turned around in horror.

"Inuyasha!!!" She screamed.

Without thinking, she began to run towards the large crater created by the blast, hoping that he would be alright. As she approached, the demon saw her as well and released yet another wave of energy. Inuyasha was able to look up and see Kagome running towards her and then looked up to see the demon letting out another fearsome attack.

"KAGOME!!!!" He yelled asn the blast approached. She lifted her arms up, as if attempting to stop the massive beam with her bare hands. Inuyasha could only watch as her body vanished in a blinging flash of light. He felt coldness overtake him as the energy dissipated and there was no Kagome in sight. Songo and Miroku continued battling the demon as Inuyasha ran towards the farly large sized crater.

"Kagome?! Kagome!! are you alright!" He called overlooking the torn up earth. He noticed her slightly darked skin amongst the rubble and quickly dashed over to her.

"Kagome! Say something! Please be ok!!" Inuyasha looked down to see that Kagome did not look her usual self, she was glowing a faint red and no longer smelt of her normal vinilla and lilac perfume. Though she was still unconcious so he carried her of to a safer location.

"Is it dead?" Inuyasha said as his companions emerged from the bushes.

"Yes no thanks to you!" Songo yelled, "Where did you go?" Songo did not finish her raving as she spotted an injured Kagome in his arms.

"Wha... What happened to her" She asked shakily.

"The demon got her" Inuyasha said almost too quiet to hear.

"Well we better get her off to Kaede's so she can fix her up" Miroku said frankly.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, "I'm not letting go of her"

"But Inuyasha..." Miroku was cut off as Inuyasha stood up and jumped away from the makeshift camp, with Kagome still in his arms.


	2. What Happens Next?

**Chapter Two: What Happens Next?**

Kagome felt very sick.

'Had it been a nightmare? Or was I really there?' Kagome asked herself, still half asleep. She felt dizzy and he head was killing her. A cold wind wisked by her as she pulled her red blanket closer to her body. She began to feel better as the soft material rapped around her. She nuzzled into it as she made herself confortable and intended to sleep. Then it came to her.

'Wait... I dont own a red blanket!!!'

Inuyasha had felt her shift as she came out of her sleep. He decided to stop in a tree and held her as she shivered. Inuyasha gripped her frale body tighter as he felt her tug on his kimono. He looked down, very shocked as he felt her nuzzle her way into his arm, apparently trying to get comofortable. He smiled at this, though still embarrased, as she opened her eyes he quicky turned away.

"Inuyasha... Where am I?" Kagome asked amazingly weekly. This scared Inuyasha and he quickly averted his gaze back to her face.

"Shhhh... dont talk, you need your strength." He said in a hushed voice. Kagome decided to trust him. After all, she felt she was in no condition to argue. Kagome again fell asleep in his arms as he again stood up and lept from tree to tree. Her last thought before drifting away into slumber was... 'Where is he taking me?'

She again awoke from her silent sleep though, this time, she didn't feel like she was in someone's arms. Kagome opened her eyes to see the pink walls of her bedroom around her. She quickly realized she was in her bed, tucked underneath the covers. 'Was it all a dream? did that really happen?' She decided to get up, even though she still felt very dizzy. Her intake of air was slightly limited and was forced to breath through her mouth as her nose was stuffed up. Kagome walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor. she entered the living room and spotted something red moving about in the kitchen. She knew it was Inuyasha and decided to walk over and see what he was up to. She tip-toed closer to the kitchens vyinl floor and could still not make out his apperence as her vision was still blurred.

He would normally been able to hear her coming but, he was to preocupied with his current task. Getting the strange container open and starting a fire in her strange applances was hard enough. He just relaxed against the solid countertop as his nose basked in the aroma of food cooking. Suddenly, he felt a small hand grasp his sholder. His instincts overtook him as he spun around and grabbed the portruding hand in a very tight grip. He heard a faint cry of pain coming from behind him. He spun around to see the hands owner was none other than Kagome.

"Oww, Inuyasha... do you mind letting go?" Kagome squeaked.

"Oh sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you" Inuyasha survayed her body for any more damage.

"Sooo whatcha doin'?" Kagome asked, attempting to look over his sholder. He quickly grabbed her and swept her off her feet.

"Inuyasha what do you think your doing?" Kagome questioned rather angrily.

"Your still not well, you need to rest" He whispered back and set her down on the living room couch.

"But i wanted to see what you were doing in there" Kagome whined.

"You'll see it in a minute"

"I want to see it now!"

"Just wait ok, Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha......" Kagome warned angrily. Yep she was definatly getting back t her normal self.

"Hold on a minute, trust me..." Inuyasha asked with a cute puppy look across his face.

"All right......." He found a blanket and tucked her in before retreating back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha emerged several minutes later with a small tray of food.

"Here" He said and placed the tray on kagome's belly.

"You made this for me?" Kagome said in shock, looking the food and his face. He slowly knodded his head.

"Thank you..." Kagome said happily.

"Feh, whatever. Just hurry up and eat" Inuyasha blew off her comment. 'Well, at least he cares...' Kagome thought to herself, 'and he was able to cook this for me so hes not all that bad' She began to slowly eat the TV dinner he had made for her.


	3. Strange Occurances

Chapter Three: Strange Occurances

Kagome finished her TV dinner and set the empty tray on the table next to her.

"Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh-huh, thank you." Kagome replied.

"Yea, um… no problem." He whispered over his shoulder. It was now the day after the attack. Kagome was no longer glowing red but she had healed extrodinarily fast for human. Inuyasha dismissed this as her injuries were not all that bad. Silence enveloped the room for several minutes. Kagome finally broke the uncomfortable silence by saying,

"I'm going to go up and take a shower" she stood from the couch and threw off the blanket.

"But you're still hurt, you should rest more"

"No really I'm ok…"

"Come on lie down." He said grabbing her arms and forcing her back onto the couch.

"I feel fine, let me go" She spat back with anger. Inuyasha decided to heed her words and let her walk upstairs. She still didn't seem like her self. There was just something different about her….

Inuyasha heard a loud thud in the floor above him and decided to investigate.

"Kagome, what happened?" He yelled up the stairwell. No response. He walked around the corner and saw her body lying limp in the middle of the hallway.

"Kagome are you alright?!!" She seemed unconscious. He picked up her small body and took her into her room. There was defiantly something wrong with her. Kagome wasn't the type of person to just faint for no reason. But still, considering what had happened, he wasn't all that surprised.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, but it was not the deep brown eyes that he expected. Instead, Kagome's eyes were glowing an eirry red that enveloped them completly. Inuyasha then searched her with other senses to find out what was going on.

'What the hell, she smells like a..... demon!' he thought in shock. She turned her head toward him and began to growl loudly.

'This is really wierd, now she's growling at me?!' Without another thought he felt a seering pain burn through his chest. He looked down to se that Kagome and risen from her bed and forced her hand into his upper body. Before he could even yell out in pain a solid punch slammed into his face, knocking him unconcious instantly.

Kagome had felt very dizzy after leaving the living room. She began to worry as she found it hard to walk down her hallway. Only feet from the bathroom door, she felt her eyes drupe and she fell onto her side. She had felt a pair of arms lift her up from the floor adn carry her somewhere. But her headache was so severe it felt like another hand was reaching into her head in an attempt to squeeze the life out of her. She felt afraid as it grew worse and worse while her body still lay limp, not responding to her attempts to move. Something from inside her was telling her to stand up and fight since she no longer felt safe. Her agression reached an amazing peak, sheer will forcing her body to move. She reached out where she thought the person stood. Direct hit! She took a odd satisfaction in feeling the blood seep along her arm. Her other had moved up and landed a swift blow on what she thought was the persons head. She gasped as she felt her face smirk happly when she heard the body crash onto the floor below. Something was telling her she had to get away and fast. Still feeling sick, she stammered along her hallway and down the stairs. Kagome got as far as her living room before again collapsing, falling unconcious on its solid surface.

Inuyasha awoke in a daze. Pain shot through his body, reminding him of the events taken place earlier. He rubbed his chest, feeling the shallow but still bloody wound had already begun to heal. He cound fix his wounds later, first he had to find out what happened to Kagome.

'What the hell is going on' He thought, 'She looked almost, possesed' He ran downstairs and was relieved to find Kagome was still in the house, although she was unconcious again. Inuyasha wasn't taking any chances this time. He left her where she had fallen and stimply covered her in a blanket. Also he kept his hands in the air above her head, ready to stop any attempt of an attack.

She heard someone approach her again, fearing that it was the same person, she tryed to force her body to move. Kagome stopped struggling as she felt a blanket fall over her body. She instantly recodnized it as her blanket and realized that she was still home. She felt Inuyasha's hands lift her head and place it onto his lap. Kagome noticed that not just his lap but his arms too smelled, different. Maybe he needed a bath? Yea thats probably it after all he _is_ from the feudal era. She felt her eyes flutter open.

Inuyasha noticed that she was beginning to move. Her eyes opened, though they were still glowing red. Taking this as the first sign of trouble, his hands shot down to hers and he pinned her on the floor.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome do you feel alright?"

"I will be as soon as you let me go!" Kagome's anger evident in her voice. Inuyasha relased her before continuing,

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yea, i feel fine, why"

"Well, um......" Kagome spotted the massive gash through his now shreaded haori.

"What happened, who did this?" She said, continuing to examine the wound.

"ummmm, you did..."

"What?!!"

"You might feel ok but you dont look the part" Inuyasha said frankly, pointing over to the mirror in the living room. Kagome couldn't understand it. Her eyes were glowing... RED!!!

I like cliff hangers. Alot! Though there not worth much as I'm typing way too fast. O well :) enjoy!


	4. The Transformation

**Chapter Four: The Transformation**

She stared back at the bright red eyes in disbelief. 'What's happening to me?' She wondered, 'Why do I look like this?' The only thing she could manage was a small squeak of noise as she sat there pertified. Pain again overwhelmed her. Inuyasha noticed this and caught her when she fell backwards, looking very scared. Tears fell from her eyes before she squeaked out,"Whats happening to me....." She screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes rolled back and she fell unconcious.

Kagome again awoke in Inuyasha's arms. Her head was still throbbing but she was happy that he was there. She opened her eyes to see his golden ones hovering right above her.

"Ka- Kagome?"

"Inuyasha....." He was looking at her in a strange way. It seemed like a mix between fear and confusion.

"W Why are you looking at me like that" Kagome asked weakly.

"Well, um.... you'd better see this" Inuyasha said, with the same look etched over his face. With some help from Inuyasha, Kagome pushed herself up so she could look on a mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. She had DOG EARS!!!!!

Inuyasha, who had already realized this was also shocked. 'How could she have dog ears? she isnt an Inu demon....'

She nearly passed out again at the sight of them. Kagome again came to her senses when she felt soming was place. She opened her mouth to see that several of her teeth had grown into fangs. She looked down to her hands and saw that her nails had grown twice thier usual length. She didn't know what to do. She was a demon! A dog demon! How did this happen? She wasn't a demon, she was a priestess!

Inuyasha watched rather curiously as the play of emotions spread across her face. Confused, Angry, Concerned, Fustrated, and... Scared. He hated it when she was scared, it made his hair stick up on end.

"Dont be scared Kagome, I'm here" He said, with more uncertainty in his voice than he would have liked. She didn't bother to look up and just sobbed into his kimono. If there was anything he didn't hate more than seeing her afraid, it was watching her cry.

"Please dont cry Kagome...." No response.

"Kagome, please stop, I hate it when you cry" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Although they did not disseapear, her tears stopped instantly. She looked up in confusion. Before she could move very far, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into a hug.

"Its going to be ok, Kagome" Inuyasha coaxed, "We're going to figure this out, dont worry" Inuyasha counldn't figure out what was wrong with him either. He knew he had feelings for her but now, she seemed almost irresistable. Yes, she was bueatiful and yes she was a great person, but now for some reason, she was like on a whole different level. Was it the fact that she was now a half-demon like him? For any reason, he couldn't help but express his feelings for her. He was unable to uphold his usual bitter attitude and showed her his true nature. Revealing the firendly, loving boy hidden behind the years of bitterness and betrayal.

End of chapter four!! sorry for the wait y'all i'll get back to typing.


End file.
